Bukan Hari Ini
by Will you
Summary: “Ka.. kare..na a..ku, sa..ngat mem…ben..benci..mu,” perkataan Sakura sangat membekas di hati Sasuke. R n R donk minna-san! Ini songfic dari lagunya Cokelat Bukan Hari Ini. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Bukan Hari Ini lagunya Cokelat.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Tragedy.

Fic ini semuanya adalah Sakura POV. Dan disarankan buat mendengarkan lagu Bukan Hari Ini-nya Cokelat. Enjoy!!

****

**Bukan Hari Ini**

**by:**

**Hiryuka Nishimori**

_**Semua yang pernah**_

_**Terjalin indah antara kita**_

Masih terukir dengan jelas dibenakku, hari-hari indah yang kulalui bersamamu. Ketika kau terus berusaha melindungi aku yang lemah ini, yang hanya bisa menyusahkan orang saja.

Tapi, sangat jelas terlihat oleh mataku, kau tidak pernah keberatan dan merasa terbebani. Hmm, ketika aku hampir dibunuh oleh seorang ninja dalam misi pertama kita, kau berdiri gagah di depan ku menghadang ninja tersebut, dan seperti biasa tidak ada rasa takut terpetakan di wajahmu.

Pada saat ujian Chuunin-pun, kau tetap berusaha menolongku. Aku masih ingat, ketika itu kita berdua terjebak oleh aura membunuh Orochimaru hanya karena melihat matanya saja. Aku yang lemah ini, tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat, dan seperti biasa aku mulai menangis. Tapi, tanpa ragu sedikitpun, kau menyelamatkan aku dari kunai Orochimaru yang menyerangku. Ketika itu aku sangat takut melihatnya. Namun, perasaan takutku berubah menjadi benci ketika dia memberikan sebuah segel mengerikan di tubuhmu.

Kau tak sadarkan diri, dan akupun mulai cemas. Aku merasakan suhu tubuhmu yang tidak stabil dan kadang kau menjerit kesakitan. Aku sangat sedih melihatmu yang seperti itu, rasanya aku ingin menggantikan posisimu.

Aku sangat terkejut ketika datang tiga orang ninja dari Otogakure menyerangku. Tapi, aku harus tegar dan siap menghadapi ini, hanya kali ini saja aku harus bisa melindungimu. Dalam pertarungan itu, sudah dapat dipastikan aku kalah. Aku tidak peduli dengan rambutku yang aku potong ketika menghadapi ninja bernama Kin.

Dan alangkah bahagianya aku ketika kau sadar setelah terkena segel itu, karena hal pertama yang kau tanyakan itu adalah siapa yang melukaiku. Aku melihat wajahmu sangat marah. Dan ketika itu, sebuah tanda seperti luka bakar perlahan-lahan menjalari tubuhmu dan kau terus saja mendesak agar aku mengatakan pelakunya.

Namun, kekhawatiran mulai merasuki perasaan ku. Ketika kau tidak lagi menunjukkan rasa belas kasihan pada ninja itu, kau terus saja menyiksa mereka, dan hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku harus menghentikan semua ini.

Aku segera berlari ke arahmu, memelukmu sambil menangis dan mengatakan semuanya sudah berakhir dan jangan berbuat kejam lagi. Sepertinya pelukkan erat ku mampu mematahkan jiwa kejammu. Perlahan-lahan, luka bakarmu hilang, aku sangat bahagia sekali.

Dan ketika siluman dalam tubuh Gaara mengamuk, kau terus berusaha mengejarnya karena kau pikir pertarungan dengannya belum berakhir. Namun, sepertinya siluman itu lebih kuat darimu sehingga membuatmu tak dapat bergerak. Ketika aku sampai di sana bersama Naruto, aku berusaha tetap bertahan berada di depanmu untuk melindungimu. Gaara yang marah akhirnya melempar dan mengikatku dengan pasir cakranya.

Ketika Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Gaara, pasir di tubuh ku perlahan-lahan mulai tanggal dan aku akan jatuh. Tapi, sekali lagi kau menyelamatkan ku, kau menangkap dan membaringkan ku di atas pohon.

Haaah, aku ingin mengulang semua kejadian itu bersamamu.

_**Berakhir sudah**_

_**Terlalu cepat begitu saja**_

Namun, kenapa hari itu datang juga? Ketika malam yang dingin menusuk hingga tulang, kau tetap bertahan dengan keputusanmu sendiri untuk membalas dendam dengan kakakmu dan pergi menuntut ilmu dengan orang kejam seperti Orochimaru. Aku berusaha melarangmu. Memang, aku kelihatan sangat egois, karena tidak merasakan apa yang kau rasa selama ini. Tapi, aku sudah mengungkapkan alasanku untuk menahanmu pergi, karena aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, kau bersikeras tidak mau mendengarku.

Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa kau mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum memukulku pingsan? Mungkin aku yang bodoh, tapi sampai sekarangpun aku tidak pernah tahu maksud dari perkataanmu.

_**Saat kau, berpaling dariku**_

_**Kau tinggalkan, kau hancurkan**_

_**Hatiku merasa**_

Hatiku gundah ketika kita bertemu lagi di markas Orochimaru. Aku sangat kecewa padamu, kau tidak lagi menganggap kami teman. Kau benar-benar ingin membunuh Naruto. Aku sangat sedih, dan lagi-lagi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan.

Hati kecilku jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa aku merindukanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau bertindak seperti itu pada Naruto. Akhirnya, tekadku pun bulat. Aku harus melawanmu! Chakra sudah kukumpulkan di tangan, aku berusaha memukulmu walaupun sebenarnya hati ini menentang. Dan, aku semakin tidak paham denganmu, kau semakin tidak berperasaan, rupanya kau juga ingin membunuhku. Sakit rasanya hati ini.

_**Bukan Hari Ini**_

_**Harusnya Kau Kembali**_

_**Terlalu lama engkau menyadari**_

_**Karena Hari Ini**_

_**Tak akan Ada lagi**_

_**Tersisa Penyesalan Dalam Hatiku**_

_**Slamanya**_

Selang beberapa tahun kemudian, kau kembali ke Konoha setelah berhasil membunuh kakak kandungmu sendiri. Aku sungguh bingung, apa yang sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan? Kau datang kembali bersama komplotan busukmu itu. Apa kau belum puas menyakiti hatiku? Apa kau belum puas membuat kekacauan?

_**Maafkan Aku,**_

_**Tak sanggup lupakan**_

_**Sgala Khilafmu…**_

Setelah kematian Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-sensei, dan Tsunade-sama, aku semakin menguatkan hatiku untuk membasmi Akatsuki, walaupun itu termasuk kau!

_**Oohh..**_

_**Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita**_

_**Menerima Kenyataan yang ada**_

Kunai, shuriken, dan peralatan ninja lainnya berterbangan di angkasa. Perang sudah dimulai. Tanpa ragu aku terus berjalan lurus ke depan. Di sana aku melihat rekan setim mu yang bernama Karin.

_**Saat kau, berpaling dariku**_

_**Kau tinggalkan, kau hancurkan**_

_**Hatiku merasa**_

Terus terang, aku sangat iri dan cemburu padanya. Karena, aku tahu kau lah yang memintanya untuk ikut bersamamu. Sedangkan aku? Aku sudah berusaha agar aku dapat ikut denganmu. Tapi, kau hanya menganggapku tidak lebih dari seorang pengganggu.

Kesempatan bagus! Karin sedang lengah, aku bersiap-siap melayangkan pukulan maut ku kepadanya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja tanganku ditahan oleh teman baik ku sendiri, "Sakura! Biar aku saja yang melawannya! Kau cari saja dia dan selesaikan semua," katanya sambil berbisik. Aku tahu betul siapa 'dia' yang dikatakan oleh Ino.

"Baiklah," jawabku mantap sambil berlari menjauhi mereka berdua. Perang masih terus berlanjut. Ada banyak mayat anak-anak, orang dewasa, sampai orang tua berserakkan dimana-mana. Akatsuki benar-benar kejam! Itulah kata yang terlintas di benakku saat ini, dan aku harus menghabisi semuanya!

_**Bukan Hari Ini**_

_**Harusnya Kau Kembali**_

_**Terlalu lama engkau menyadari**_

Dari kejauhan aku melihat dia. Perlahan dia membuka jubah Akatsuki-nya. Tidak ada sedikit noda darahpun berada di kimono putih yang dipakainya. Dia berjalan lurus ke arahku. Aku mematung. Mata sharingan-nya tidak ia aktifkan. Pandangannya mata onix-nya serasa menembus mataku.

_**Karena Hari Ini**_

_**Tak akan Ada lagi**_

_**Tersisa Penyesalan Dalam Hatiku**_

_**Slamanya**_

Ketika sudah sampai dihadapanku, tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku erat seakan-akan tidak ingin dipisahkan, kehangatan tubuhnya masih dapat kurasakan. "Sakura maaf kan aku," dia berkata lirih kepadaku. Tekadku yang sudah kuat kembali goyah. Aku segera melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Sasuke-kun! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sudah membunuh Karin teman setim-mu?" tanya ku sambil berbohong tanpa mengubris permintaan maafnya.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli," jawabnya singkat dengan nada mantap.

"Apa? Kau bilang kau tidak peduli? Setelah semua pengorbanan yang ia lakukan denganmu bersama tim-mu?" tanyaku emosi.

"Aku tidak peduli Sakura, bagiku mereka hanya pion-pion. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah memaksa mereka untuk ikut denganku. Sekarang yang aku butuhkan hanya dirimu."

_**Bukan Hari Ini**_

_**Harusnya Kau Kembali**_

_**Terlalu lama engkau menyadari**_

"HUHH!! Ternyata pikiranmu benar-benar telah diracuni! Apa kau pantas mengucapkan maaf padaku setelah kau membunuh banyak orang di Konoha?" aku bertanya dengan emosi.

"Aku tahu, aku memang tidak berhak meminta maaf padamu. Dan, semenjak datang ke sini, tidak seorang pun aku bunuh. Aku kesini hanya ingin meminta kesempatan sekali saja untuk meminta maaf padamu. Sakura, tolong maafkan aku, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk merubah semuanya. Dan aku…"

"Dan?" aku bertanya dengan menghentak.

"Dan aishiteru,"

_**Karena Hari Ini**_

_**Tak akan Ada lagi**_

_**Tersisa Penyesalan Dalam Hatiku**_

Haah? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hatiku kembali gundah, perkataannya membuatku merasa bahwa aku berada di bawah pengaruh genjutsunya. Tapi, tidak! Aku masih bisa melihat Shikamaru di sana sedang bertarung dengan seseorang yang memakai jubah Akatsuki.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" dia bertanya lagi dengan lirih.

Tangan ku terkepal. DHUAK!! Aku berhasil memukul wajahmu. Tapi, aku merasa sangat heran, kenapa dia tidak menghindar dan membalas seranganku.

"Kau boleh memukulku sampai berapapun juga, asalkan kau mau memaafkanku," dia kembali berkata lirih.

_**Bukan Hari Ini**_

_**Harusnya Kau Kembali**_

_**Terlambat Kau sesali yang terjadi**_

"Maaf sasuke-kun! Aku tidak bisa!" air mataku mulai jatuh, tapi aku sudah membulatkan tekad ku demi kehormatan Desa Konoha ini. Aku terus memukulnya.

"LAWAN AKU SASUKE! LAWAN AKU!!"

"Tidak Sakura! Aku tidak bisa karena aku mencintaimu,"

DHUAAKK!!

Kali ini pukulan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Hatiku panas karena ucapannya. Aku sangat berharap dia mengatakan ini sebelumnya, tapi bukan hari ini.

Perlahan-lahan hatiku mulai mantap untuk membunuhnya, chakra mulai terkumpul di tanganku. Kali ini adalah pukulan maut. Satu kali saja aku memukulnya, sudah ku pastikan dia akan mati.

Tanganku mulai terangkat bersiap memukulnya. CRLEEB!! Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kunai tepat mengenai jantungku. Aku sempoyongan, dan mulai pusing. Aku tahu! Ini adalah kunai beracun. Aku akan jatuh tapi dengan sigap Sasuke menangkapku, seperti kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang sangat ingin aku ulang. Tapi bukan hari ini.

Ia membaringkanku di tempat aku berusaha mencegah kepergiannya beberapa tahun lalu. Aku melihat air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya. "Sakura, jangan pergi!" dia memelukku.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku aku berkata, "Le.. Lepaskan aku Sa.. Sasuke! Ma.. maaf aku tidak bi..sa mema..afkanmu, karena aku… Ohok!" aku terbatuk, darah bewarna hitam keluar dari mulutku. Tapi aku harus mengucapkan kata terakhirku untuknya. "Ka.. kare..na a..ku, sa..ngat mem…ben..benci..mu," aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan tapi, jika aku tidak mengucapkan ini aku tidak akan pergi dengan tenang.

_**Karena Hari Ini**_

_**Tak akan Ada lagi**_

_**Tersisa Penyesalan Dalam Hatiku**_

_**Slamanya**_

"Sakura, kau boleh membenciku, tapi… tapi kau jangan pergi," ratapnya tapi sedikitpun aku tidak peduli.

_**Bukan Hari Ini**_

"Se..la..mat ting..ting..gal Sasu..ke-kun. A..ku ha..rap ka…kau mam..pu menghen..ti..ti..kan pe..rang i..ni."

Perlahan-lahan, tubuhku rasanya melayang. Pandangan mataku semakin gelap. Aku tahu, aku akan pergi, tapi sayup-sayup kudengar Sasuke berteriak, "SAKURA! JANGAN PERGI! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

_**Bukan Hari Ini**_

Haah, selamat tinggal Sasuke! Selamat tinggal cinta pertama dan terakhir ku…

…**THE END…**

Hmm, gimana menurut para reader semua tentang fic ini?

Apakah sedih?

Maaf, aku sudah berusaha membuatnya dengan baik, tapi rasanya kurang sedih.

; (

Sebenernya emang authornya yang ga bakat bikin ginian..

Haha..

Oiya, lagu Bukan Hari Ini miliknya Cokelat aku bawain pake gitar waktu ujian praktek seni musik ujian semester lalu. Dan, walaupun suara ga sebagus Kikan dan permainan gitarku ga sebaik Prisa, tapi alhamdulillah! Aku dapet nilai 90.

Haha senengnya.. ^^

Aku nyanyiin lagu ini sambil membayangkan perasaan Sakura ke Sasuke yang udah nyakitin semuanya..

Huaaa..

Sedih banget!!

T-T

Dan makasih buat Hendra-senpai yang udah ngasih tau kuncinya..! *sebenernya Hendra-senpai yang maksa buat aku tulis namanya di sini*.

Sebenernya sih pengen lagu Dicintai 'tuk Disakiti-nya Ari, tapi temen aku Iqbal udah rencanain lagu ini sebelumnya. Jadi, terpaksa deh saya ngalah. Kan ga seru lagunya sama! Tapi, suaranya Iqbal itu keren banget lho! Mirip ama Ari!!

STOP!!

STOP!!

Kenapa saya jadi curhatan aneh kayak gini ya??

Ya udah, bagi yang baca review ya!!

^_^


End file.
